


失踪的君王(The Missing Monarch)

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [29]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第二十九章，前篇请参见合集*是以皇室家臣的视角来写的，他们在寻找白王的路上付出了惨重的代价*白王所做出的永恒承诺，最终还是给后代带来了诅咒……
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590
Kudos: 2





	失踪的君王(The Missing Monarch)

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第二十九章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *是以皇室家臣的视角来写的，他们在寻找白王的路上付出了惨重的代价
> 
> *白王所做出的永恒承诺，最终还是给后代带来了诅咒……

黑暗。满目的黑暗。奥廷修看着这一切，不免感慨万千。  
曾经的家园变成了如今这般衰败模样，在原本苍白的光芒照耀的地方，现在只有遗憾与荒凉。过去典雅的园林装点着宫墙，而此刻却在深渊的吞噬下扭曲成寥落的绝望，哀悼着过往。永恒的诺言在奥廷修耳畔回响，却已然凋零成凄怆，与辉煌一度的禁城一同埋葬。  
“我的国王，您到底去哪了？……”  
自从国王陛下连带着他的宫殿一同虫间蒸发，家臣们彻夜难眠，都想弄清楚到底发生了什么。王后殿下似乎知情，但她并不想说，并且禁止了一切寻找国王陛下的活动。可是当瘟疫泄露，她为了保全子民把自己封印在王国最偏远的角落，现在的圣巢群龙无首，危如累卵。容器失败了。可奥廷修想不通他为什么会失败，他还挺看好那孩子的。  
奥廷修来到这的路途对他来说已经算是一项巨大的挑战了。通往王宫的朝圣之路现在已然是断壁残垣，野兽在底下贪婪地探出口器，想要吞噬一切路过的活物。徘徊的守卫把守着入口，看到奥廷修出示了他的身份，便让开了道路。所幸瘟疫还没有侵蚀到泪城腹地，不然这一段路将会麻烦许多。  
他又看了一眼手中的简单钥匙。弗尔大人说，钥匙是关键。虽然拿着简单钥匙搜索遍古老盆地的每一个角落这种事情他都觉得很蠢，但是目前也没有别的方法了。自从王后殿下迁居，奥廷修尽其所能地在搜集每一条线索，弗尔大人只留下了这一句模糊的话，科洛克特大人总是不在，就连蒂珂大人这样厉害的刺客也没有半点头绪。这些时日中，他困在焦虑与忧郁之中以致于无法入眠。他怀念曾经在王室图书馆的日子，那安静的一隅充实着他的精神世界。他喜欢泡一杯龙舌香蕨茶，阅读艾米·丽萨毛斯的书籍，茶香与书香混杂在一起，那是奥廷修最喜欢的氛围。可是现在，别说图书馆，就连他效忠的皇室也已然土崩瓦解，但他相信只要能找到国王陛下，这一切都可以被挽救。  
空气浊重不堪，在这样的环境下奥廷修觉得呼吸都是一件难事。他走进了昔日的喷泉雕塑房间，顿时被眼前的景象震惊得说不出话来。几位皇室家臣的遗骸环绕在雕像旁，深渊液体从他们眼中流出，国王陛下的恩赐让他们不受障目之光的侵扰，却无法抵御黑暗的侵蚀。尽管如此，这些遗体却仍然在临终之前竭力地仰望，仿佛是在期待他们的陛下能如同过去一样，察觉到他们的呼唤降临到身旁。  
“安息吧，我的朋友们……”奥廷修的心情现在异常沉重，“我会找到我们敬爱的陛下的。”  
奥廷修也望了一眼国王神像，深渊的泛漫无法完全掩盖住它的威严，据说陛下曾经把自己的一部分灵魂注入其中，向每一个前来朝圣的虫子提供庇护。而今，黑色的泪水滑过雕像的面庞，静默地诉说着世事的沧桑。  
“国王啊，您是否能看到现在圣巢衰败的模样？您是否也在为您忠诚的仆人的逝去而感到悲伤？”奥廷修对着雕像喃喃自语，他也说不清楚这番话究竟是给谁说的，“容器失败了，我们需要您的归来。”  
他又走向了宫殿广场，踏上这条他曾经走过无数遍的道路。他仿佛可以看到，卫兵们还在整齐地巡逻，而家臣们则穿着苍白朝服忙碌着各自的事。他仿佛还可以听见，花园里徜徉的光蝇嗡嗡作响，面具鸟在繁茂的枝叶上歌唱，一阵淡雅的微风拂过，送来丁香的芬芳。可如今，这里这剩下无边的寂静与荒凉，曾经苍白的地砖被熏得黝黑，阴影爬虫也从深渊中出来，散布着黑暗的低语。再次走上这条他曾经走了大半辈子的路，这感觉竟是如此的陌生。  
宫殿广场没剩什么，不如说，几乎什么也没剩。原本富丽堂皇的恢宏宫殿全部消失，只有残破的正门还静静立在那，如同圣巢的墓碑，铭刻着曾经的辉煌。一个国王傀儡躺在正门前，虚空的藤蔓在它周围疯长。奥廷修向来就对这些造物没什么好感，它们麻木而冰冷，简直不能称之为生命。他还记得国王陛下废寝忘食地在那间作坊里，打造着这些傀儡。那是他第一次近距离接触到虚空的力量。  
“国王陛下？”奥廷修轻声送上了一杯龙舌香蕨茶，生怕打扰到正在沉思的君主，“您工作挺长时间了，休息一下吧。”  
“谢谢。”国王接过茶，喝了一口，“但我还不能停下。我们底下的深渊藏着如此巨大的潜力，我必须找到方法利用好它。”  
“王后殿下让我转告您，您已经三天没有出来了，她现在很担心您的状况。”奥廷修顿了顿，继续说，“而且微臣也觉得您太过操劳了。”  
“告诉阿诗不用担心，只差最后一步方案就完成了。”国王顿了一下，突然问道，“对了，最近黑卵圣殿没有什么动静吧？”  
奥廷修摇了摇头：“没有接到相关报告，一直都很平静。您这样问是有什么事吗？”  
“不，不，我只是……”国王长叹了一声，“啊，我应该把注意力集中到眼下工作才对。”  
奥廷修感到了国王陛下掩饰不住的疲惫，好奇心促使他说：“陛下，恕微臣愚钝，可是我们的王国现在还算国泰民安，您这样是为何？可别把您的身体弄垮了，圣巢还需要您来领导。”  
国王陛下看了他一眼，眼神中的复杂含义奥廷修到现在都没有完全弄明白：“你以后就会知道了，奥廷修。这件事情因我而起，我要彻底把它解决。我不能为我们的后代留下诅咒。”  
“陛下？”  
国王摇了摇头：“不，我没事。对了，奥廷修，既然你来都来了，能否帮我把旁边那个黑色的冥石搬过来？”  
“遵旨。”奥廷修鞠了一躬，便转身去抱起了冥石。不知道为什么，它的冰凉似乎蔓延到了他的心窝。  
国王陛下正站在一个模具前，拿着一张图纸念念有词。奥廷修把冥石放到他身旁，黑色的表面反射着国王陛下的神光。  
“谢谢。你能再多留一会儿吗？我可能还需要你帮忙的事。”  
“当然了，陛下。微臣随时候命。”  
国王陛下把手放在了冥石上，指尖流溢出苍白的光芒。他缓缓向上提起，一种黑色的物质从冥石中提取而出。拜肯曾经跟奥廷修说起过这种物质——深渊液体。  
接着，国王把深渊液体注入了模具内，模具周遭的束缚封印闪着微光。他又往磨具内注入了一些灵魂流体，念叨道：“让我看看……百分之二十的灵魂占比够不够？”  
这是在制作什么生命吗？奥廷修想起了纯粹容器，他到现在都有点怀念那孩子。国王陛下合上了模具，转过来对奥廷修说：“要不了多久它就会成形，如果成功了，那么离彻底消灭光芒的威胁也不远了。那样的话，容器应该也可以从黑卵封印里出来了……”  
奥廷修这下明白了国王陛下的用意，虽然他嘴上不说，但是他对于纯粹容器的感情谁都看得出来。  
模具轻微抖动了一下，冒出淡淡的黑烟。国王打开模具，从里面走出来了一个六足黑影，比国王陛下还要高一个头。国王观察了一会儿，满意地点点头：“不错，这样的比例可以让它稳定存在。接下来就该为它披上盔甲……”  
国王挥了挥手指，铠甲的零部件隔空飞来，向着黑影靠近。突然，黑影睁开了一双惨白的大眼睛，迷惑地看了看四周，然后慌乱地挥动手脚，掀翻了旁边的桌子，逃到了房间的角落蜷缩起来。  
奥廷修有些不知所措，看陛下的眼神里充满了疑惑，决定上前去查看一下黑影。那个六足生物抱成一团，好像还在发抖。  
“陛下，它好像在……害怕。”  
“它在害怕？”国王拍了拍脑门，“啊，别告诉我又是左特那种！”  
“呃，陛下？现在怎么办？”  
“让我来处理吧。”国王陛下走近，对那个六足黑影说，“嘿，孩子，你知道我是谁的。这里没有威胁，你可以信任我。”  
黑影抬起头来，不安地看着他们。  
“过来，孩子。你是我的造物，我们不会伤害你。”  
黑影站了起来，但仍然在犹豫。  
“孩子，服从命令，为我效力。”  
那个生物总算磨磨蹭蹭地走了过来，看着国王。  
“这就对了，孩子。”陛下又召来了盔甲的零部件，说，“现在，让我们把铠甲给你穿上。”  
看到这些盔甲碎片，黑影又后退了几步，看它的样子怕是又准备逃开。  
“怎么，不想吗？”国王问道。  
黑影摇了摇头，极力地抗拒着。  
国王陛下叹了口气，把零部件放回了原位：“好了，实在不想就算了吧。过来孩子，让我好好看看。”  
国王一边观察着，一边对奥廷修说：“至少在大多数情况下还能服从命令，并且机体强度很优秀，但是它的自我意识简直是败笔。你觉得这算成功还是失败呢？”  
“回陛下，微臣以为此次试验虽不算完美，但至少有所获。无论怎样，该生物是陛下之造物，若就此遗弃，恐怕会有损陛下好生之德。”  
“好生之德？希望深渊里的那些残骸也如此以为……”  
“陛下，别自责了……您那时并没有更好的选择。”  
国王陛下长舒了一口气，吩咐道：“这个生物，就还请你转交给科洛克特吧。他贡献颇丰，却没有侍从，并且总是拒绝让别虫来侍奉他。这个生物生来就是为了效力，我觉得他应该会接受的。”  
“微臣受命。”  
“对了，奥廷修，最后麻烦你帮我写条记录吧。”  
奥廷修接过笔，陛下一边说他一边在石碑上刻着：  
“虚空，你拥有相反的力量。但你的力量具有潜力，永恒的潜力，可以对抗时间的力量。虚空，你将受到驾驭。”  
可是他当时并不知道，正是虚空最终把他们拖入了毁灭。  
黑沃姆之战过后，国王陛下关闭了王座室，不准任何虫出入。一天，奥廷修突然接到了国王的圣旨，让他前去觐见。  
“报应啊，这是报应……”国王坐在王座上，喃喃低语。  
他从来没有看到陛下如此疲惫过，即使当心智的瘟疫席卷了整个王国，陛下也从未如此。  
“陛下，您……还好吗？”  
“奥廷修，我最忠心的侍从……”陛下的声音是如此苍老，“等会儿你出去的时候，把弗尔叫进来。现在，请帮我刻下一条碑文，这是我最后的旨意。”  
“您这是什么意思，陛下？”  
苍白的君王挤出了一丝笑容：“照我说的记录下来就好，别的你不必担心。”  
奥廷修迟疑了一下，拿起了笔。  
“没有了旧日之光，只有一种光芒能对抗黑暗。沃姆化为灯塔，意识扩张，让人屈服，让人贡献。永恒的承诺为后代带来了诅咒。”  
那是他最后一次见到国王陛下。  
奥廷修从回忆中回到现实，曾经的一切仍然历历在目，可如今却尽数荒芜。奥廷修在宫殿广场的另一角又发现了两具家臣的尸骸，显然他并不是第一批回到古老盆地想要找寻国王陛下的虫。  
并没有找到任何可能用得上简单钥匙的地方，奥廷修离开了宫殿广场，开始探索古老盆地的其它地方。黑暗贪婪地向他逼近，想要吞噬国王陛下恩赐给他们的微光，但他牢牢记住了弗尔大人的警告：心智坚定者，自不会被深渊主宰。  
突然，一丝糜烂的气味隔着浊重的空气钻入了奥廷修的鼻子。等等，这莫不是……？他感到自己的心跳在加速，不安感在他身体里蔓延。前方是帝王之翼存储的地方，另一个容器在那里守卫。可是还没等到他走进那里，便看到了一片怪异景色。  
苦橙色的液体从黝黑的岩石上滴落，感染的脓疱肆意的生长，散发着腐败的甜腥气息。在王国的底部，这样浓烈的光芒与周围的黑暗格格不入。为何会这样？这里的感染程度甚至超过了十字路。一股不祥的预感在他心里升起。  
他终于看到了那个容器，在场地中央痛苦地颤抖着。它拿起骨钉，狠狠地朝自己胸口扎去。感染的脓液从它身体里迸溅而出，滴落在地板上。奥廷修愣在那里，显然是被眼前的事物惊到了。  
突然，容器回过头，看到了奥廷修，缓缓向他靠近。它的眼中并没有感染的疯狂，它并不是想要攻击他，相反，它似乎在向他求助。那一瞬间，奥廷修想起了纯粹容器，这感觉竟是如此的相似。一滴脓液从它眼中滑落，奥廷修看不下去了，他也朝它走去。容器的步伐十分艰难，以致于最后向他爬过来，它的神情是如此的无助，就好像他的同胞们在临终之际仍然仰望着国王的塑像。但突然，容器的动作僵住了，它的头壳上出现了一丝裂缝，接着突然爆裂开来，瘟疫的气息撑破了它的躯骸，携卷着狂怒尖啸而出。奥廷修被热浪掀翻在地，他看到容器向他的方向伸出了手，然后不甘地倒了下去。  
不……他想冲过去查看一下容器的状态，可是瘟疫气体凝结成了感染气球，朝他逼近。不，他不能死在这，他必须要找到国王陛下。他踉踉跄跄地后退，回头奔跑起来，然而前方也有感染气球正在成形。他一边躲避一边往宫殿广场跑去，突然脚下一滑，跌进了一个深坑。  
一阵窸窸窣窣的脚步传来，一些发光的小东西迅速钻进了岩缝中。奥廷修检查了一下——还好，简单钥匙还在。他站起来拍了拍身上的尘土，寻找着出路。  
但接下来的挑战已经远远不是他所能应付的了。这片地区的原生物种毛里克，此刻在感染的扭曲下已然疯狂，它们痛苦地扭曲着身子，有些甚至在撞墙，想要摆脱这些脓疱，但无济于事。它们的眼中泛着凶光，毫不客气地用尖牙利齿袭击奥廷修。  
不，他不能死在这，他一定不能死在这……他必须找到国王陛下，唯有如此，才可从毁灭的边缘拯救圣巢……他紧紧攥着简单钥匙，却在逃亡中迷失了方向，瘟疫把这片土地扭曲成了邪恶的迷宫。  
前面是一条死路，一只毛里克咆哮着破土而出。脓疱在它身上蔓延，蚕食着它的躯体，即使是它坚硬的外壳也出现了裂痕。它看见了奥廷修，恶狠狠地扑了过来。  
牙齿。


End file.
